Bound To A Vampire
by toonanimals317
Summary: When Draco gives Hermione a necklace that lets her sense when he's in danger, and he, in turn, can sense she's in danger, what madness will go down? And when during a Halloween party a few people become what they're dressed up as, will that only add fuel to the fire? Rated M for lemon in Chapter 16
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Draco gives Hermione a necklace that lets her sense when he's in danger, and he, in turn, can sense she's in danger, what madness will go down? And when during a Halloween party a few people become what they're dressed up as, will that only add fuel to the fire?_

_P.S. If you just want to read a sex scene (because I know how dirty some people are. Base urges are normal) just hit up Chapter 16._

**Chapter One : Preparation**

"Hey Hermione! Wake up!" a female voice called, and the 18 year old witch waved her hand, trying to shoo the other girl away.

"Come on Hermione! Even though it's the weekend you can't sleep in! Especially not today! We're going to get our costumes for the big Halloween Bash!" the red-headed girl said excitedly as she shook Hermione's shoulders.

Many of the witches and wizards had returned to Hogwarts for an 'Eighth' year, more like just completing their seventh year, considering it was interrupted by the Second Great Wizarding War.

The 'Eighth' years were the only one going to this Halloween Bash. It was a special party just for them, but some of the seventh years, or even younger, were allowed to go too, if they had either participated in the war, or were invited, like Ginny Weasley was in the war, but was also invited by none other then the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter.

Same goes for Luna Lovegood, only instead of being invited by Harry, she had been invited by Neville Longbottom.

"Okay Ginny, I'm up... I'm up..." Hermione muttered and rolled over, sleepily getting out of her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories.

"Great! Now get ready for breakfast so afterwards we can go to Hogsmede!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Okay."

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, was not at all excited for the Halloween Bash, she thought the idea was stupid, getting dressed up in costumes at their age.

So, instead of getting any sort of true costume, she was just going to get a nice dress and wear a masquerade ball-like mask with it.

"So, I was trying to choose between whether I want to be a werecat or an elf this year..." Ginny trailed off and glanced at Hermione, hoping for her input on the situation.

Hermione glanced at her after rolling her eyes. "Well, what is Harry going as?" She questioned.

"Harry's being a werewolf." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Oh? Well unless you planned on doing a couples costume, you should do elf. I think it would look pretty on you anyways." Hermione replied and nodded slowly.

"Well we are going as a couple, but didn't plan on doing a couple's costume, so yeah, I'll do elf I suppose. Thanks for the help, Hermione." Ginny grinned.

"Good idea, and not a problem." Hermione murmured, but her mind was drifting to other places as she started mechanically getting ready for the day.

Her and Ron had broke up last week, and it had been pretty bad. She had found him snogging Lavender Brown under a set of stairs.

Apparently they were dating now, again, and Hermione was extremely pissed off at Ron (and Lavender), to the point she hadn't talked to him, unless it was just to exchange pleasantries, since the incident.

After she got ready, Hermione followed Ginny downstairs into the Common Room.

There they met up with Harry, Neville, Ron, and... Lavender Brown.

Hermione groaned and lagged behind them, following them our of the portal room and into the hallway.

She couldn't stand seeing Ron and Lavender coddle each other in such a way. It sickened her, to be honest.

The group got to the Great Hall and all sat down at the Gryffindor table, then began to chow down on breakfast.

After a few minutes, Lavender started giggling. "You always eat so much, Won-Won! Lighten up!" Lavender giggled and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"Ugh... gag me with a spoon." Hermione groaned to herself, and soon finished her breakfast.

"I'll meet you in Hogsmede, Ginny." she said as she got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall, going outside.

"Okay! See you!" Ginny called after Hermione's retreating form.

From the Slytherin table, a certain platinum blond's gaze was following Hermione as well, and soon enough he got up and sneakily followed her out.

Once Hermione reached Hogsmede, she felt as though someone was following her.

She whipped around, and the man stopped in his tracks. "Malfoy! Why are you following me?" Hermione snapped, glaring at him icily.

He shrugged his shoulders and returned her glare with a harsh look. "I'm not following you."

"Sure as hell seems like it!" she growled.

"Where are you going, Granger?"he questioned.

"That is none of your concern, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Ooh! So feisty, Granger! Come on now, tell me!"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I'm interested."

"No you're bloody not! You're just here to make my life miserable! To think, I helped keep you out of Azkaban too by speaking for you at your trial! Go to hell, Malfoy!" she snarled and whipped around again, before storming off.

She growled lightly to herself when she heard footsteps behind her. He was so damn persistent! She looked over her shoulder at him, "Malfoy I swear..."

"Come on Granger! Lighten up! Let me come with you, wherever the hell you're going." Draco said, a bit hopefully.

He was so bored, walking with Granger would hopefully make him feel a bit better, even if they weren't friends, she was, he admitted to himself, extremely smart, and therefore he figured they could carry on a nice conversation, considering their intellects were around the same level.

Hermione sighed loudly. "I'm going to that new costume shop that opened with Ginny."

"Oh? You mean that... Enchanted Costumes place?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Hermione grumbled and slowed her pace to a halt, and turned around. "If you're going to come with us, we need to wait for Ginny."

"Alright, let's wait for the Weaselette." Draco stated and stood beside Hermione.

"Don't call her that!" Hermione snapped.

Draco glanced at her. "Fine, fine, you're no fun, Granger."

"Yeah well, I don't know why you want to come with me, but since you are, you're going to listen to me." she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright... oh look! Here comes the She-Weasel!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione growled loudly.

"What? You only said not to call her Weaselette. You never said anything about calling her She-Weasel." He replied with a teasing smirk.

"Ugh! Don't call her nicknames, okay?!" Hermione wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

'The irritating, cocky bastard.' she thought to herself.

"Hey! Hermione! Why... is he here?" Ginny questioned as she walked towards them.

"He followed me." Hermione grumbled.

"And she let me come with." Draco said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"After you begged!" Hermione groaned.

"You're ruining our girl day, Malfoy." Ginny huffed.

Draco shrugged. "If Granger really wanted to have a girl day, she wouldn't have let me come."

Both Hermione and Ginny huffed.

"Well fine. Let's go then, but I'm watching you, Malfoy." Ginny threatened and started walking off.

Hermione quickly followed her, Draco walking right beside her.

She attempted to speed up and get away from him, but he sped up as well.

'Ugh! He's so aggravating!' she thought to herself.

"We're here!" Ginny announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Sometimes Cheesy Is A Good Thing, Granger**

A bell tinkled overhead as Ginny opened the door and held it open for Hermione and, grudgingly, Draco.

"Welcome to Enchanted Costumes!" a dreamy voice sounded.

They all recognized that voice automatically.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Luna said happily, and came around the counter, giving each girl a hug.

"You work here?" Ginny questioned.

Luna giggled. "Yes! Part time job. I only work after school and on Saturdays."

"That's very nice, that you have a job." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy!" Luna exclaimed happily and walked over to him, and gave him a small hug

Draco's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't move, and just tensed up a bit. "Yes... hello." he murmured.

Luna moved away and grinned. "So! How can I help you all today?" she questioned, not asking once why Draco Malfoy was with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"I'm looking for an elf costume." Ginny smiled at her.

"Oh!" Luna spun around and started heading towards the back, "I know just the thing!" she then rushed off, and returned with a beautiful green colored almost translucent dress, and a golden leaf crown.

The dress, while solid on the top, has a flowing bottom part, and was quite sheer there.

"Wow!" Ginny gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Luna smiled. "You can try it on if you like. There's a changing room in the back." she said and handed it to the ginger girl.

Ginny nodded to her friend, and made her way to the back of the small store.

"So, how's business been, Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"Good I guess. The only people that have bought a costume here are myself, Harry, Ron, and Neville so far though." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Oh? What are you all being?" Hermione asked in an interested way.

"I'm being a Mermaid, Harry's being a werewolf, Ron's being a ghost, and Neville's being a handsome centaur." Luna replied with a grin.

"That's really cool!" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Do you have any masquerade masks? I don't really want to dress up and already bought a nice dress. I just have to find something with the same color scheme..."

Luna nodded and pointed to a wall in the back lined with masks of various types.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks, Luna." she stated and started walking to the back wall.

Meanwhile, Draco was looking through the racks of gorgeously made costumes himself, running his fingers over the fabrics to see what they were made of.

He realized how expensive some of them were just by a glance. Then, a certain costume caught his eye and he grabbed it, looking it over.

Hermione returned to the counter with a simple, but beautiful white masquerade mask with gold and black swirls and accents on it. "How much is this?" she questioned Luna.

"Five sickles." Luna replied with a small smile.

Hermione fished out the coins and placed them on the counter.

It was then that Draco rounded the corner, "I hate to interrupt, but may I try this on?" he questioned.

He was holding up what was obviously a vampire costume.

It had black pants, probably leather from the looks of them, a white shirt that was slightly ruffled, and a black, high collared trench coat type of jacket.

Luna nodded and grinned. "Of course you can! Just wait for Ginny to come out."

As if on que, Ginny walked out from the back. "It's gorgeous!" she said, doing a happy twirl.

She was right. She looked stunning in it. The green wasn't too dark, almost a light color. The crown looked very nice in her ginger hair, and she had done magic on her ears to make them look pointy.

She looked like an Elven Princess.

"Oh I must get it!" Ginny squealed.

"Harry will love it." Hermione said with a smile.

"How much is it, Luna?" she asked.

"It's free." the blonde girl replied.

The two girls turned to look at her in astonishment, and Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?!" Ginny gasped.

"Mmhm! The owner of the shop makes costumes for fun, not profit. All costumes are free, but accessories aren't, unless they come with the costume, such as that crown." Luna said with a smile.

"Then let me go change back into my normal clothes so I can get it!" Ginny squealed and rushed back.

Draco gave an over dramatic sigh. "Well I might as well look at the accessories while I wait..." he then walked over to the wall and plucked down a set of unrealistic fangs, "I'll get these... oh and this..." he said and grabbed a more expensive looking necklace with a ruby pendant, "It looks like a bloodstone and will go great with this costume..." he set down both objects on the counter and pulled out a sickle and a galleon. "That covers it right?"

"Yes, Malfoy." Luna nodded.

Hermione glanced over at him quizzically, "Why are you getting the unrealistic fangs?" she asked.

"Because. Sometimes, believe it or not, cheesy is a good thing, Granger." he replied and winked at her, before placing an extra sickle on the counter. "Keep the change, Luna." he nodded to her, before glancing at the accessories wall again.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's behavior. He was being nice, and civil. So civil in fact that he had called 'Looney Lovegood' Luna, and had given her extra money.

"Hmm..." he sounded, as if contemplating something.

"If that what I think it is...?" he trailed off and suddenly moved forward, then swiped yet another necklace from the rack.

"How much is this one, Luna?" he questioned, placing it on the counter.

Luna walked around behind the counter to get a better look at it.

"Ten galleons, Malfoy. That had got to be our most expensive piece in the store."

"I'll buy it." Draco stated.

"You know what it is, right?" Luna questioned after getting a better look at what seemed to be a simple silver pendant.

Draco nodded, "Yes, although I'm not quite sure why a necklace laced with a binding spell is being sold at a costume shop." he replied, eyeing Luna oddly, almost suspiciously.

She shrugged. "It's called Enchanted Costumes for a reason I suppose."

"That's some powerful magic at play in this necklace though." Draco murmured.

Hermione glanced over. "I'm sorry? What exactly does that necklace do?"

"Know-It-All Granger doesn't know something for once? That's a shock." Draco turned to look at her, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Just tell me what it does, Malfoy." Hermione grumbled.

"It binds the wearer to the buyer, or the bound. It lets them know when the other is in trouble, but for it to work, the bound must first shape then pendant into something else with a spell." Draco replied.

"So the bound can sense when the wearer is in danger, and vice versa?" Hermione inquired.

"Precisely." he said, "You are a fast learner." and then he turned back to Luna, and dropped ten galleons onto the counter which she took and put away.

She smiled lightly at him. "Thank you for your business, Malfoy." she said.

"Not a problem. I might as well take the costume as well, I can always resize it with magic if need be." he nodded, and took the bought items along with the costume.

"Granger, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?" Draco questioned, looking at her pointedly.

"Uh...? Sure Malfoy..." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow as she followed him out of the shop.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would consider being the wearer of the necklace." he held out the 'binding' necklace and looked at her.

"Aren't you... the bound?" she questioned, and bit her lip.

'Why is he asking me?' she thought to herself.

He nodded in reply. "Yes. I am the bound."

"Why would you want me, the filthy mudblood, to be the wearer of the necklace?" she asked, a light sneer to her voice when she said the words 'filthy mudblood.'.

"People can change, Granger. I'm not like that anymore." he shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes, not believing him.

"Granger, I want you to be the wearer of the necklace because, even though we aren't friends, you seem very trustworthy, and I know you're extremely smart. Plus, you stood up for me at my trial after the war, and I thank you deeply for that." he gave her a tiny, slightly uncomfortable smile, "Also, I know you'll do the right thing, Gryffindor Princess."

"But can I trust you?" she asked, still looking at him warily.

"Yes." he stated. "And perhaps, we can one day... become friends, or at least no longer enemies." he mused.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." she grumbled.

"Good." he said, his eyes twinkling and he pulled out his wand.

He murmured a spell under his breath and the simple silver pendant morphed and changed into a new shape.

It took on the form of a dragon, with it's tail coiled like a snake around a closed book. On the cover of the book was a small symbol of a sandal with wings.

She glanced at it and raised an eyebrow. "What do the shapes represent?" she questioned.

He ran a finger over the forms, and spoke softly, in a sweet tone of voice, "The book represents who you are... a bookworm." his finger travelled down the spine of the silver book, and then he moved to the center of it, and stroked the symbol of the sandal.

"This represents your name, as it is the female version of Hermes..." he looked over at her, "Who, in Greek Mythology, was the messenger of the Gods, and well known for wearing these flying sandals." he smiled slightly, and moved over to her, going behind her and draping the necklace around her neck.

He worked to clasp it, taking his time it seemed.

"What does the dragon represent?" she asked, biting her lip because she could feel his breath on her neck as he moved close to her ear to respond.

"I though that was obvious..." he whispered, "It represents me, as my name literally means Dragon in Latin."

He then let go of the necklace, as it was now clasped safely around her neck, and she spun to face him.

"Why did you get so close to me, Malfoy?" she asked a bit hotly.

He smirked at her, but not a mean smirk, more of a seductive one. "I'll tell you sometime." he replied.

She sighed and smiled lightly, then glanced down at the necklace. "It really is beautiful." she murmured.

He nodded and smiled back. "To complete the binding ritual... repeat after me." he said, and looked deeply into her eyes.

She nodded in response.

"I am bound to you, mind, body and soul, to make sure you are safe, to protect you from danger, and make sure you are never in harm's way. I, Draco Lucius* Malfoy, vow to be your protector." he nodded to her, and couldn't help but smirk slightly at the blush forming on her face.

The words did seem very intimate.

"I am bound to you, mind, body, and soul, to make sure you are safe, to protect you from danger, and make sure you are never in harm's way. I, Hermione Jean Granger, vow to be your protector."

They both felt a rushing pulse of energy overcome them, and they immediately moved away from each other, Hermione blushing fiercely and Draco glanced away from her, hiding his own blush.

After all, the bind did feel a bit... intimate, and they weren't sure how to comprehend that.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded towards the door. "Shall we go back in?" he questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure Ginny is ready to go, and Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there another reason why you chose me, or just the reasons you said?"

He grinned at her lightly. "All in due time, Granger."

"Isn't the thing we had to repeat to each other a bit... cheesy though?" she questioned, because anything sappy to her sounded cheesy.

He opened the door to the store and held it open for her.

"Sometimes cheesy is a good thing, Granger." Draco replied with a smirk.

A/N: Abraxas or Lucius whichever you prefer since his middle name was never fully stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Day**

It was the day. The day of the big Halloween bash.

The night that would change everything.

Not that Hermione knew that. Yet.

Hermione woke with a start, her hand going to her neck where the necklace still hung.

She placed her palm over the form of the dragon and then over the book with the sandal inside it. She sighed softly.

So that whole binding thing hadn't been just an extremely weird dream.

She got out of the bed, and ran a hand through her messy hair.

A brush was needed. Right now. And a nice shower. That would wake her up for sure.

And despite the fact the Halloween Bash was all day today... well she wasn't sure she wanted to go. With Draco and all...

But Ginny would drag her of course. She was sure of it.

Nothing to do about that, she supposed.

So she just got ready, getting in the shower and then slowly dressing up in the dress she was going to wear for the night.

Yes it was gorgeous and yes once her hair and makeup was done she would look stunning.

But she was just... unsure.

"Hermione!"

She heard Ginny's voice call out.

The witch was probably already dressed up like her Elven Princess, wasn't she?

"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione called back, slipping on the silver heels to go with her dress and walking out of the room.

Ginny was right there when she stepped out. The ginger girl grinned widely. "You look gorgeous! But your hair, and make-"

Hermione cut her off, "I'm obviously not done, Ginny." her tone was warm, but she was frowning.

Ginny didn't seem to notice, and continued smiling, "Do you want me to help you get ready?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine, Gin. I can get ready myself."

Ginny nodded and continued to smile, "Alright. Well I'm going to head out." she ran a hand through her hair and poked both of the fake pointy ears she had made with magic. "See you at the bash!"

Hermione nodded slowly and gave the girl a wide smile. "Yes. See you." she murmured, and turned around to finish getting ready.

Once she finished up, all dolled up, with her hair fluffy but beautifully bouncy, and just the right amount of makeup, Hermione was ready to head out. She put on the masquerade mask and started out.

The whole Gryffindor Common Room was deserted. Obviously everyone had already already gone to the Bash, and the younger ones, to their classes.

Hermione walked out of the room through the painting, and wished the Fat Lady a nice day before walking down the corridor.

She knew where she was going of course, to where the bash was being held. The Dining Hall.

She was certain would be cleared of tables, except for on the sides, and food would be aplenty.

She barely saw anyone on her way to the dining hall. How strange, she was sure she would've seen at least one person.

She shrugged it off and opened one of the giant double doors, and into the dining hall.

The party was already at full swing, and once she opened the door the music was blasting in her ears.

The door swung shut behind her, the light bang it caused was unheard over the loud music.

She let out a loud huff. This is why she disliked parties.

She started walking along, hoping to see someone she was friends with, and her eyes went towards the tables filled with food and drink.

She would rather not have to weave through dancing witches and wizards. Sadly...

The only person she spotted near the food and drink was Malfoy himself, standing alone with a red drink in his hand.

She sighed softly, and made her way over to him. He was better then no one, right...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Night**

Draco watched her approach, his mouth twitching up into a small smirk.

"Hermione," he said in greeting. His voice sounded a bit funny through the fake fangs.

Hermione continued over till she was next to him and crossed her arms once she was at his side. "Malfoy." she responded, her voice a bit on the cold side.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Granger?" he questioned her.

"Fine." she muttered, and crossed her arms over her chest, "I just... didn't want to come out today."

He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure everything is okay?" his voice still sounded rather funny and it was hard to talk so he ended up turning his head away from her and pulled out the fangs.

He then looked back just as she was nodding. "Everything is fine I just need to think a bit..." she fumbled with the binding necklace and looked at him, "I'm not sure how to tell anyone about this if they ask."

Draco tipped his head up a bit and looked around before focusing back on her. "Just tell them." he said with a slight side smile.

Hermione frowned, "As if you'd really want me to do that."

Draco clicked his tongue, "You don't know that," he said with a light chuckle.

Hermione sighed loudly, "You have changed, quite a bit."

"I told you that, didn't you? Now. Why did you come over here to talk to me rather then talk to all of your friends?" he gestured outwards, to the group of people standing in the corner.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Luna all stood huddled together, chatting away.

Hermione blinked. How had she missed them? They were obvious and she had only seen Draco.

How strange. She pursed her lips and looked at him, "Well, maybe I wanted to talk to you," she said plainly, covering up her mistake.

"Oh? It didn't seem like it considering how cold your tone was when you approached me," his tone was rather teasing.

Hermione sighed softly, "I'm just going to go over to my friends now. Goodbye, Draco."

Draco snorted softly, "I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Why would you want to hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors?" she asked, fully aware this was not something the old Draco Malfoy would have ever even considered, let alone wanted to do.

Draco simply smirked. "Because you're there, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Midnight Strikes**

Hermione was standing with her friends and Draco who had insisted on following her.

She felt uneasy, and had taken her mask off. Draco had, on the other hand, put his fangs back in and wasn't doing much talking.

Not that she could blame him, he was surrounded by Gryffindors who didn't exactly enjoy his his presence.

So she was the one keeping him company, since her friends were more engaged in each other, what, all being couples and all. They had something in common to talk about and she on the other hand...

Well let's say she was just having some boy trouble at the moment.

But instead of trying to not think about that, her eyes kept flickering to the object of those exact troubles.

Draco smiled slightly every time he felt her eyes on him, and would glance over his shoulder at her.

To which she would immediately look away and act like she hadn't been staring.

But once they started to break away from the couple group, Draco taking slow backed up steps away as Hermione started away as she was being ignored, that's when chaos ensued.

The clock toiled twelve.

Midnight.

And suddenly, quite a few people doubled over in pain.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville included.

The binding necklace around Hermione's neck started burning searingly hot, and she let out a yelp, immediately going towards Draco, and realizing the heat lessened as she got closer to him.

Must've been the warning to say he was in danger.

But what sort of danger? She couldn't explain why so many people had suddenly been in pain.

It was odd, it happened right when the clock struck twelve, and she found herself extremely worried.

Not only about her friends, but everyone else too.

She looked at Draco worriedly.

By now he was groaning in pain, his eyes squeezed closed and the fake fangs on the ground in front of him.

He had obviously spit them out.

"Draco?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Many people had already gathered around her friends, and Lavender was screeching 'My Won-Won!' over and over.

She honestly could be annoying, and Hermione couldn't understand why Ron liked her so much, but she didn't have time to think about that at the moment.

She had to attend to those in pain, but right now, her main focus was Draco, because every time she moved away the necklace just grew hotter again.

Her thought process was moving at a hundred miles a minute.

What possibly could've caused this...?

"Draco?" she repeated, noticing the wizard had stopped his loud groaning, but was still doubled over.

He raised his head and stared into her eyes with eyes that weren't his own.

A smirk spread over his face, revealing real, sharp fangs.

His eyes glittered with a certain darkness she never thought she would see again.

And on top of that?

They were a bright, ruby red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Little Taste Of A Witch**

A/N: Just a warning that things get a bit darker here and you might want to be a little wary. And yes, as shown in the summary the others who bought costumes from the store 'Enchanted Costumes' will be turning into what they were dressed up as, but the main focus will still be Hermione and Draco, but I might start altering who is in charge per say, who we 'follow' more often in the story, but the story will remain in third person. Sorry for this interruption. Now onto the story.

"D..-" Hermione was about to say his name again, but he stood back to his full height, rolling back his shoulders and then licking his newfound fangs in what she could only call a 'seductive' way.

Behind him sounded a loud, low howl, and there was a terrified shriek.

Draco turned his head and let out an inhuman hiss, his eyes narrowing dramatically as an ebony wolf with green eyes and a white lightning shaped scar on its forehead snarled in their direction.

Hermione's eyes widened. There was no mistaking it. That had to be Harry.

"Harry?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

Had everyone become what they were dressed up as? So did that mean-

Ginny got to her feet, her wand transfigured into a bow, and a quiver of arrows rested on her back.

Her eyes were pure green, and her ears were even more pointy then they had been before.

There was a sound of hooves, and Neville was walking away from the little bunch of people, a full on centaur. "Would everyone calm down? We just need to figure out how this all happened-" he said loudly, his voice calm.

Once he was out of the crowd, it was obvious that Luna was sitting on his back, holding around his waist with her arms, and sitting on his back in a side-saddle position.

She was a beautiful mermaid, with a silver scaled tail and slightly webbed hands.

"Yes. We can figure this all out... but first, my handsome steed here is going to take me to the lake. I need water, and fast." she murmured, her voice sounding a bit strained and dry.

Neville grinned softly when she called him handsome, and then said, "Make way so I can get out of here." his voice was commanding and loud.

A group of witches and wizards separated so he could get out the doors, and he galloped away, Luna holding on tight.

While this went on, no one seemed to notice the fact that Ron was floating in circles, almost like someone may pace.

He was a ghost, translucent and glowing a soft blue. Lavender was sobbing softly, and he seemed to be trying to comfort her.

But even more strange was the fact that Harry, who was now a wolf, was still snarling in the direction of Draco, who was standing almost protectively in front of Hermione.

Ginny had crouched at Harry's side, and had an arm wrapped around his ruff, and yet, he was still growling in their direction.

Draco let out a loud hiss, and spun around back towards Hermione.

"Werewolves dislike vampires." he murmured, and glanced over his shoulder, "Shut up you foul creature!" he growled, and Harry's ears pinned back and he gave one more snarl before turning towards Ginny.

He bowled her over and started licking her face in a sweet way.

Her light giggle rang out around the room, almost giving off and odd echo sound.

Draco smirked and looked back at Hermione, who appeared to be in some shock.

"It only makes it worse that he never really liked me anyways." his voice was like a purr to her ears.

It sounded silky. Perfect. Obviously this was part of the whole vampire thing, right?

He took a few steps towards her, and though her bit of shock and fear, she started backing up until her back bumped against the wall.

Draco advanced on her, and pressed her against the wall. He leaned down and she could feel his breath ghosting her ear.

"I'm hungry you know. Mind me taking a sip...?" he purred in a whisper.

She gulped and shook her head lightly, which gave a mixed signal of 'No I don't mind,' and 'No please don't.'

He decided to take it as the first one, and burrowed his face towards her neck.

She let out a light whimper, still stilled by her bout of shock. Or else she probably would've punched him.

"Shhh..." he said as he licked her neck lightly, finding the vein as if by instinct.

He then bit down, breaking the skin immediately and started to feed.

She felt a prick of pain, and then it was pure bliss, and she let out a small sigh of content.

He drew away when he'd had his fill, and smiled at her, licking his lips and teeth to clean off any left over blood.

His red eyes returned to their normal silver, but they were glowing intensely.

"Thanks." he purred softly and then drew back, giving her room to move away from the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: This Is A Bit Overwhelming...**

Hermione slumped against the wall, and was breathing rather harshly.

Draco tilted his head to the side, watching her with a bit of concern.

"Did I take too much...?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes wandered to his, and she gulped a bit. "No I just... wasn't expecting..." she looked around.

The room was rather chaotic people freaking out about the changes that a few of the young witches and wizards had gone through.

"All of my best friends..." she continued.

Draco blinked at her, "They'll be okay I believe."

Hermione focused on him again, "I know but I'm worried. I mean.. Harry is a wolf Draco. A wolf!"

Draco shook his head, "Werewolf," he corrected her, "He'll turn back when he gains control."

Hermione shook her head back, "Who knows how long that will be?! Ugh. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this. How is it even possible for this to happen?"

Draco shrugged softly, and started to approach again, but she held up her hand, making him pause in his steps.

"I don't know. It seems pretty impossible, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded and looked around him at where the Elven Ginny was hugging the Wolf Harry tightly.

"It's quite overwhelming," she murmured, and hugged herself.

"It is," he made to move closer again, and she didn't raise up her hand this time.

He slid down the wall as gracefully as doing that action even seemed possible, and sat next to her.

She glanced at him before looking out at the sea of chaos erupting before them again, "I hope Neville got Luna to the lake without trouble."

Draco nodded and glanced around, "So Gryffindor's Golden Girl isn't going to try and help everyone right now?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "They can help themselves. I'm worn."

He noticed now that her voice sounded tired. He knew why.

He licked his lips and caught a residue of her blood. His eyes flashed quickly to red and then back to the glowing silver.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her.

She nodded and didn't give an actual reply, before almost unconsciously leaning into him.

He tensed up slightly when her head fell onto his shoulder, but relaxed soon enough.

He glanced at her with a light smile until he heard a growl.

Ginny and Harry were approaching, and Harry was glaring at him.

"Malfoy." Ginny said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his head to look at them.

Hermione, who had closed her eyes once her head landed on his shoulder, opened them back up, and looked at the two.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, and Harry let another growl come forth from his throat his eyes glued to Draco.

"You act like this is normal, Malfoy. To find Hermione resting on your shoulder and not even trying to help anyone freaking out. She wasn't affected and because of that she needs to tell everyone to calm down. They won't listen to us. Well, me anyways." Ginny said, her tone rather terse.

Hermione lifted her head off Draco's shoulder slowly and a bit reluctantly. "Gin... I'm tired. I'm worn out and I feel drained."

"Literally," Draco said under his breath.

"I... try to get Harry to turn back to human. If anyone can get everyone to calm down, it's him." Hermione said, the weariness in her tone obvious. "I need to rest. If you can't figure out how to get everyone to calm down... come back."

Ginny looked between the two, and Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it would be better if Hermione was in her dorm," she stated, addressing Draco.

"She's fine here," Draco retorted.

Harry let out another growl, and Draco sent him a glare, which he returned full on.

"I don't mind. Dorm... here... I just... want to sleep." Hermione murmured, her eyes closing and then opening again, but much slower then an average blink, as they stayed closed for long periods of time, as if she was trying to keep herself awake and wasn't doing very well.

Draco sighed softly, "Let her be, Ginny, Harry. I would move but I am sort of acting as Golden Granger's pillow at the moment, so I can't. Why don't you two try and calm everyone down again, alright?"

Ginny let out a rather undignified snort. "Fine. Come on Harry." she tapped her hand on her calf, like one would call a dog, and turned around, walking away.

Harry glanced at the two one last time before padding off after her, his tail wagging slowly.

Hermione let her head fall back onto Draco's shoulder, and she curled up next to him, her eyes falling closed and she drifted off rather quickly.

Here was where the two of them would stay the rest of the night, even while Harry found out how to turn back to human, and got everyone to calm down.

Even while the Great Hall cleared out, and the teachers cleaned up the party with a swish and flick of their wands.

Even though some of the teachers told them to go back to their dorms, Draco stayed awake and told them to leave them alone, Hermione was already asleep.

Since they were both top students, the teachers would sigh and accept them staying there, even though many were surprised at who exactly it was that were together.

While Hermione slept, Draco's eyes closed only a few hours after approximately one o'clock in the morning, but he didn't sleep for almost the whole rest of the 'night'.

He simply admired the beauty she had while sleeping, and smiled softly to himself. And when he finally did fall asleep he dreamt of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A New Day**

Hermione awoke with a sore neck and her body ached from the odd sleeping position she had been in.

She slowly raised her head off of whatever had been acting as her pillow, and almost gasped when she saw a sleeping Draco Malfoy next to her.

She hesitantly reached out her hand and touched him.

He was freezing cold to the touch...

Almost like a dead body...

She shuddered at that thought.

She glanced around and realized they were still in the Great Hall.

It had been returned to its normal purpose, rows of extremely long tables, one for each house.

In fact, people were starting to file in. It was time for breakfast it would seem.

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, before shaking him lightly.

"Draco. Wake up." she whispered, "It's breakfast time."

His eyes snapped open, a glowing silver that was shifting into red and then back again. "Did you say breakfast...?" he asked her, and looked around.

His eyes widened a bit, and he got to his feet, holding out a hand to her.

She gladly took it, and let him help her up, but instead of helping her to her feet, he simply pulled her up, and she let out a yelp at the sudden display of strength on his part.

In fact, she could've sworn her feet were completely off the ground momentarily.

He looked at her a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I have to figure out exactly how strong I am now," he muttered.

"It's alright... huh? Your eyes are flashing." she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I... must be getting hungry." he murmured and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hungry? Then let's go get some brea-" she started.

Draco cut her off, "Blood, Hermione. I need blood."

She bit her lip and sighed lightly before extending her wrist to him.

Draco tilted his head, "The neck is much more delicious and less painful for you," he said and licked his teeth.

She swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Ah... Alright."

She moved her hair from her neck, and Draco grabbed her by the arm, "Let's get out of view, shall we?"

She nodded again, "Good idea."

He led her into the corner of the Great Hall, and stood so his back was facing the crowd of people, and she was pressed against the wall.

"So they can't really see you," he explained, and leaned forward, his eyes stopping their flashing and stopping on the red.

His fangs elongated slightly, and he leaned forward to feed off her.

She felt his breath ghost along her neck before the small prick of pain and then the overwhelming feeling of bliss.

It was like fire whiskey running through her veins.

A sort of addiction, and she couldn't get enough, despite the fact it drained her. Quite literally.

She let out a light groan as he let go and licked his lips and teeth again.

He kissed her forehead softly, "Thanks, love."

She blushed heatedly at that, and murmured, "You're welcome."

Draco turned away, "I think you need to eat something. Have a big breakfast, you need it to get your energy back," he informed her, and started walking away.

"Wait. Why... don't you sit with us today?" Hermione asked, following after him quickly.

"At the Gryffindor table? As if. They wouldn't like me there and, not that I'm a stickler for rules but it's sort of against them." he reminded her.

Hermione sighed, "Then I'll sit with you."

Draco stopped in his tracks and Hermione almost bumped into him.

He turned his head, and looked at her over his shoulder, "I wouldn't mind that but I'd hate for you to be glared at the entire lunch period. The Slytherins hate you. You're Gryffindor's golden girl. Plus, you're a muggle born."

"I don't care," Hermione said, and crossed her arms, "I don't care what they think."

Draco smiled softly, "Well alright then. You can come sit with me. As my personal guest at the table," he winked and she chuckled softly.

He then walked to the table and got some people to move over so there was room for both of them.

Pansy Parkinson stared at the two of them, before narrowing her eyes.

"What's the mudblood doing here?" she growled.

Hermione sat down and raised her head up high, "I'm here because Draco doesn't mind me here. Problem? Talk to him."

Draco smiled again, although it was more of a smirk this time.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She flinched a bit before calming down and leaning into him.

Pansy's eyes widened and she looked like she wanted to scream.

"Are you two together?!" she gasped and then growled, "How dare you try to steal my Drakie-poo!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at that and Hermione laughed.

"Together? Well I don't know... are we?" Hermione looked up at Draco with a soft smile.

He looked back down at at her and grinned. "Perhaps," was his reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Obvious Changes**

Hermione chuckled and looked back at Pansy, with her eyebrow raised.

Pansy let out a screech and got to her feet. "I'll just have breakfast somewhere else." she snarled, and walked to the other end of the table.

Just then the food appeared on the table, and Hermione started picking out some food to eat.

Hermione grabbed some eggs and two cherry flavored scones.

Draco leaned in closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her ear.

Despite being a vampire, he still breathed, which she found to be rather nice.

If he didn't breath she would probably be rather worried. It would make him seem even more undead...

"Get some protein," he purred into her ear.

"I am. Eggs, see?" she pointed at her plate and she could hear the smirk in his next words.

"Meat. There's bacon and sausage on the table for a reason."

She smiled and grabbed two slices of bacon. "Satisfied?" she asked him.

"Looks good to me," he replied.

She picked up one of the scones, and held it up.

"Would you like a bite?" she asked him.

"Can't," he murmured, "But thanks for the offer."

"Well that sucks."

"Was that a pun?"

She hadn't meant it to be, but she giggled softly and said, "Maybe..."

"Hey Draco. Why aren't you eating, mate?" One of the Slytherins asked.

Hermione was well aware they had been staring, but she didn't expect any of them to be so bold as to ask such a question.

Draco turned his head to look at the Slytherin boy. "I already ate," he murmured, and eyed Hermione.

She felt a rather pleasant shiver go down her spine at the look he gave her. The sides of her lips quirked up into a rather cheesy smile. She knew what he meant.

"Oh? Where'd you get the breakfast from?" the boy asked. He was obviously younger then them.

"From this pretty girl right here," Draco replied, and nuzzled lightly against Hermione's cheek.

She blushed and glanced at him.

"The mudblood hoards food?!" the boy's eyes grew wide as he stared at them.

Draco clicked his tongue, "Don't call her that."

"...Sorry...?" the boy looked a bit sheepish.

"You should be," Draco replied, and Hermione nonchalantly started nibbling at her food, "And no. She's not a food hoarder. She just made a little donation is all."

The boy looked confused, "Donation?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Ah right you weren't at the Bash. If you look at the Gryffindor table I'm sure you'll see what's going on."

The boy swiveled around almost immediately, and looked at the table. There sat mostly normal students, but at one end of the table sat Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. Three of which didn't look normal.

Harry's green eyes glowed slightly, not as much as Draco's silver eyes, but that was pretty much it. But tonight he was sure to look different.

Ginny had pointed ears and her eyes were extremely green. She also had a quiver of arrows on her back, and a bow sat across her lap.

Ron had the biggest change. He was obviously a ghost.

Neville stood off to the side, a full on centaur. Luna, despite being in Ravenclaw, was sitting on his back again, her mermaid tail lightly hitting against his horse body anytime he shifted.

She had a cloth in her hand, and every few moments would pull out her wand, whisper 'Aguamenti' and wet the cloth, then rub it on herself to keep herself moisturized. She'd have to go back to the lake soon.

"Whoa! What's going on over there?!" the Slytherin boy gasped.

"Some people in costume last night were turned into what they were dressed up as, including me," Draco explained.

"R-Really?!" The Slytherin boy spluttered.

Draco nodded, "Mmhmm." he sounded, a grin appearing in his face.

The boy's eyes became as wide as saucers, "S-So what did you become?" he stuttered.

Draco grinned viciously. "A vampire."

He then lunged forward towards the boy and made a 'roar' sound.

When the boy jumped Draco sat back again, cackling like a hyena.

Hermione smacked his arm. "Don't scare the kid!"

Draco grinned at her, "You're no fun," he said, though his tone was playful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Disputes**

Breakfast had ended, and it was time for normal classes to start.

Hermione's first class was with Harry and Ron.

Draco was also in that class, so she tossed him a grin before starting to get up from the seat and going to exit the Great Hall.

Since they had fell asleep there, they both were wearing what they had from last night.

One nice thing was that the 'eighth' years were allowed to wear just everyday clothing. But that didn't mean she wanted to wear this dress during classes.

No matter how pretty it made her look.

And Draco obviously felt the same about his own outfit, because with one glance down at what he was wearing, he made a bit of a face and got to his feet.

"I'll see you in class, Hermione." he said, and put a hand on her cheek momentarily before walking away.

Hermione smiled lightly, and turned away as well, walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

On her way there, she saw Harry and Ron.

Ron was floating along behind Harry, doing little spins in the air and flying around him.

"You know, being a ghost is pretty fun! Just check out all the cool things I can do!" Ron said happily, "At first I was terrified about being pretty much dead but y'know it's not that bad, mate."

"And while you get to have fun I get fleas," Harry said with a playful pout.

Ron laughed and then saw Hermione, "Mione! Where were you during breakfast?" he asked, waving her over.

Hermione walked over to them, having to move away from her original path.

"I was at the Slytherin Table," she said in a nonchalant tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, why were you sitting with the snakes?!" Ron almost shouted.

Hermione shrugged softly, "I was sitting with Draco."

"Draco? You're on a first name basis with Malfoy now?" Ron asked, a bit surprised despite seeing them at the bash talking.

"You reek of him," Harry said, scrunching up his nose in disgust, "What did you do, snuggle up to him? Surely he didn't stay with you all night."

"As a matter of fact, yes, actually, he did," Hermione said.

"What's gotten into you Mione? He's Malfoy." Ron said.

"He's treating me nicer then you did, what, with cheating on me with Lavender," she said hotly.

Ron's eyes grew wide and he stared at her, speechless.

Luckily Harry voiced what he was thinking.

Harry growled softly, "So, what, you're together now?"

"Maybe we are!" Hermione said, and spun around, "That's none of your concern. See you in class," she said and stormed away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Back To Class**

Hermione ran from her dorm, grabbing her bag with her books ready in it on her way, and out of the common room.

Oh she was so screwed! She was extremely late, having to change clothes and then brush out her hair which had looked ratty from sleeping.

And the Professor, she was sure, would not be pleased.

For first period she had Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall, despite being the Headmistress, had not wanted to stop teaching, so continued being the Transfiguration teacher as well.

Hermione rushed into the room, panting softly.

All eyes went to her, and the whole classroom paused.

"Why are you late, Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry professor! I had to change clothes and-"

The professor cut her off, "It's alright. Please take a seat."

She looked around, passing her normal seat next to Ron and Harry who both looked at her a bit angrily, and found a pair of extremely pleading, glowing silver eyes.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting right next to Draco Malfoy, who looked awfully disconcerted.

His whole expression was one of 'please help me' to which she nodded and started over.

"Just tell her to move she'll listen to you," Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco gave Pansy a glance, and Pansy glared at both of them, but looked at Draco sweetly after the short glare session.

Draco glared at her, and let out an inhuman hiss. "Move," he growled.

Pansy shook her head defiantly, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Move," he said again, but there was something... off about his voice.

Pansy stood up, as if in a haze, and lumbered away, moving sluggishly and almost zombie-like.

Hermione blinked at her and watched as she moved to the front of the class.

After sitting down, the pug-faced girl shook her head violently, and then looked back, an almost concerned, questioning look on her face.

As if she didn't remember moving.

Hermione slowly slide into the seat that Pansy had been sitting in, and looked over at Draco.

Draco's eyes were glued on Pansy, glowing even more intensely then before, but they then dimmed a bit and he looked away.

"Did you just...?" Hermione whispered.

"I... I don't know," Draco murmured back, "It was weird. Something just came over me..."

"It was almost like you were controlling her," Hermione said.

"Yes. More like compelling her to do as I said," he agreed, "I don't even know how I did it."

"It's okay. We'll figure it out," Hermione replied, "We'd better pay attention now, or else Professor McGonagall will be mad."

Draco nodded, and turned his head so he was looking towards the front of the classroom.

Hermione pulled out her notebook and quill, along with her ink pot, and started taking notes on what the Professor was saying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Head Boy and Head Girl**

Classes went smoothly.

Well, as smoothly as they could with Hermione avoiding her so called best friends and sitting with their number one enemy (school wise) any chance she got.

Rumors had started sprouting up.

Whispers in the hallways about the fact that the Slytherin King was hooking up with the Gryffindor Princess.

Maybe it was true. Even Hermione herself didn't know.

She didn't know if they were officially 'dating' officially 'a couple.'

All she knew was that she was starting to have a crush, and it grew with every moment spent with him.

Which meant it was getting really big.

At the moment they were sitting at lunch, and then after once one more class. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had a lot of classes together, which was lucky, for her.

She was surprised though that none of the professors had called her out for sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco. But perhaps, maybe they just didn't care.

At that very moment, Professor McGonagall stood up, "Can I please have everyone's attention?" she called out.

"As you all know, out of our seventh years there are a Head Boy and a Head Girl. Today though, we have decided that there needs to be a Head Boy and Head Girl for the eighth years as well, since they are our oldest in the school. They have already been chosen, and will be living together in the special Head Boy and Head Girl dorm together. We have created a second one just for this occasion!" she exclaimed, her voice rather happy.

'What? They're choosing a Head Boy and Head Girl for the eighth years? But it's pretty much the middle of the year!' Hermione thought to herself, raising an eyebrow.

Professor McGonagall continued. "For our Eighth Year Head Girl... can we please have Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor come up here to claim her dorm key and the password for the dorm?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers, and she stood up, noticing Draco grinning at her as she started towards the podium Professor McGonagall stood at. The Professor smiled, despite her eyes looking a bit stern, she had obviously seen her come from the Slytherin table. She handed her the key, and leaned in, "The password is Gumdrop." the woman whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Professor. This is such an honor."

The professor nodded, "Stay here while I call for the Head Boy."

Hermione nodded once more, and the professor turned back to the crowd.

"As for our Head Boy... may I please have Mister Draco Malfoy from Slytherin come up here and claim his dorm key and the password for the dorm?" The Professor called out.

Hermione's lips turned up into a wide smile, and she grinned as Draco stood up, just as surprised as she had been, and walked up to the podium.

He took the key from Professor McGonagall, and she leaned in to tell him the password.

"Thank you, professor," he said to her, and the Professor smiled, shooing him over to stand next to Hermione.

Draco walked over to her, a grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows, "We get to live together."

Hermione bit her lip, giggling softly but trying to hold it in. His rather silly expression was priceless.

"Hogwarts! Your Head Boy and Head Girl!" Professor McGonagall said, raising her hands into the air.

There were cheers and lots of clapping. Draco and Hermione grinned at each other softly, before looking back out at everyone.

The Headmistress turned back to them, "You may go back to your lunch now," she said with a nod, "But Miss Granger, please sit with the Gryffindors."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, of course. Sorry Professor."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Official**

Hermione met up with Draco at the large doors that would lead outside. Their last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid.

A class Draco had never really liked... but well, being a 'magical creature' himself now, he didn't find it as... horrible.

He grinned at her as she approached, walking from the Gryffindor table. She spotted Ron and Harry walking and chatting together, obviously avoiding her.

She had sat with Ginny at lunch, who had moved away from Harry just to sit with her. When Hermione told her what was going on, Ginny had sighed.

"Well, despite not liking Malfoy at all myself I can see the appeal, I mean, he is downright good looking..." she had said, and Hermione had felt a slight flash of jealousy go through her, before nodding in agreement, "But Harry and Ron are being jerks. You three are best friends. The fact that you like Malfoy now shouldn't change that, especially since he's been nicer. And hey," Ginny had nudged Hermione's side playfully, "You get to ROOM with him! Do you know how lucky you are? I would kill to actually room with Harry."

Hermione had chuckled then, and smiled.

As she stopped at his side now, he looped an arm around her and purred softly, which made her make an amused sound.

"So have you heard the rumors?" he asked as they started walking out together.

She nodded, "Yes I have," she said.

"What do you think of them?" he asked her.

"Well... I don't know, Draco. What do you think of them?" she questioned.

"I think..." he leaned his head down and purred into her ear, "That I like the prospect of it, and that we should prove them right."

She flushed lightly, "Are you saying you want to...officially be a...couple?"

"Mmhmm..." he drew away from her ear, and smirked.

She blushed heatedly and smiled, "Deal."

"Sounds good... girlfriend," he let the last word roll off his tongue in an interesting way.

"Glad to hear it, boyfriend," she said and laughed lightly.

They continued walking, and when they finally reached the 'classroom' they stood next to each other, pretty much cuddling up to each other, until Hagrid walked out of his hut to start the class.

They separated then, but could feel the eyes still on them.

Hagrid stopped his staring first, as he had seen them momentarily, and cleared his throat, "Well... today I decided we would have a rather special class. Considering some people where turned into fantastical creatures durin the Halloween bash, which, by the way don't ya worry we're lookin into it, I figured I would talk about those creatures," He paused momentarily, before continuing.

"We woulda had a Centaur here too, but Mr Longbottom hasn't been attendin his classes since he can't be inside easily, but this class is outside so I dunno where he is, but that's besides tha point. We do have a spook, vampire, and werewolf here though, don't we?" he looked towards Harry and Ron, who nodded and grinned a bit.

He then looked towards Draco who nodded slowly but obviously wasn't very happy.

"Right, so if you three want ta come up here, but it's optional of course." Hagrid said, looking between the three.

Harry and Ron walked up immediately, but Draco didn't move an inch.

"You should go up there," Hermione told him quietly.

Draco glanced at her and sighed softly, "...Fine, I suppose it can't hurt, right...?" he grunted, and walked towards the middle, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hagrid grinned a bit as they all approached. "Harry I don't suppose you could do a little demonstration despite tha moon not full or anythin."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, sure I can Hagrid. Can everyone just move back though? I don't want to hurt anyone and when the wolf takes over sometimes for a few minutes I'm not really in control."

Hagrid held up his hands, "Everyone move away from Harry, would ya please?"

The crowd moved back, and Hagrid, along with Ron and Draco moved back as well.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, but soon enough his body was morphing into that of a wolf.

In less then a minute, an ebony black wolf stood before them all, growling lightly and looking around, sniffing.

His green eyes glowed and turned a soft golden color, and he raised a paw off the ground, before letting it drop back down.

Harry shook himself out, and then turned to face the three people behind him. He padded over to Ron, and gave him a wolfish grin. He sat in front of Hagrid, and raised up a paw. Hagrid leaned down and shook the paw lightly, smiling. "As ya can see Harry here isn't like other Werewolves. In fact, he's not really a normal werewolf at all. He has more control and becomes a full wolf rather than a wolf-man-beast."

Harry nodded in agreement, panting softly and acting like an adorable dog.

"Do you want to show us anything else, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

The wolf got back to its feet and walked over to Draco. He stood, glaring at him, his tail raised in a way an alpha wolf wolf to show its dominance.

Draco grit his teeth and hissed at him, his eyes narrowing, "Don't play games with me, Potter," he spat.

Harry let out a snarl.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Back off, I know you're mad at me-"

Harry turned back to his human form and still let out an inhuman growl, "Mad at you?! I'm furious!"

Hagrid walked over and intervened, "Harry, cut it out, he was just standin there."

"So you're siding with him?! He's never even liked you, Hagrid! Why would you defend him now?" Harry still had golden eyes, and sharp canines on the top and bottom of his mouth.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong. Calm down, you're letting the wolf take over," Hagrid said, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "This isn't you, Harry. You wouldn't just start fights over nothing."

"Didn't do anything wrong?! Didn't do anything wrong?! He did plenty wrong he's practically shagging Hermione!"

"Please, Potter," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, "I haven't even snogged her, let alone shagged her."

Meanwhile, Hermione was blushing furiously, as people started looking towards her. She cleared her throat, and said loudly, "Would both of you quit fighting?!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at her, and narrowed his eyes slightly before sighing, "Hermione honestly. You could do way better then him. What about Ron?"

"Ron is a filthy, lying cheat, Harry!" Hermione said back, and walked towards him.

"Hey!" Ron yelped, crossing his arms, "Am not!"

Hagrid shook his head, "I hate ta do this to ya, especially since it'll ruin what I had planned today, but if you can't settle this now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give all four of ya detentions. Go see Professor McGonagall. Off with ya." he shooed them all away.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide, "But Hagrid! We didn't really do anything! Harry's the one being a prick!"

"But ya all are fighting. I stand by my conclusion, I'm sorry Hermione," Hagrid said with a loud sigh.

Hermione sighed back and nodded slowly, before starting away. Draco walked after her and Harry and Ron reluctantly followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Detention**

Detention was as it always had been, all teachers gave their own form of detention. This one just happened to be walking out in the Forbidden Forest at night. It wasn't so scary anymore though. They were older now, and they had been through the Wizarding War.

Yet, Draco and Hermione took this as a chance to cuddle up while walking together, Hermione pretending to be scared and cold.

This of course just got them more of Harry and Ron's wrath.

Hermione was starting to wonder if the 'Golden Trio' was ever going to become a Trio again, or if it was to stay as a Duo.

Well, actually, to be honest she was cold, and Draco wasn't exactly a source of heat. "I'm cold," she whispered to him as they walked through the forest after Ron and Harry.

He glanced at her, and noticed she was shivering lightly. He frowned, knowing he couldn't warm her up himself. And they still had almost a half hour left of detention.

"Potter," Draco called out, and Harry glanced over his shoulder,

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he replied.

"Hermione's cold," Draco said.

"And that's my problem because...?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ron had looked over at them as well.

"I can't warm her up," Draco stated, "I'm freezing to the touch."

Harry blinked, "Oh right..."

Draco looked at Hermione, "Let Harry warm you up," he told her, unwrapping his arms from around her.

"But I'm still mad at him..." she whispered back.

"I don't want you catching a cold. Go on," Draco told her.

She sighed and nodded, then walked to Harry's side. He pulled her into a light hug, and warmth instantly spread over her.

"You're extremely warm aren't you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Werewolves are I suppose."

"I would help warm you up, Mione, but I kinda can't," Ron said, and floating along right in front of them.

"It's okay, Ron," she said, and looked over her shoulder at Draco.

"I'm sorry for my outburst today, Hermione. It was out of line, and I know you're still mad at Ron." Harry said, making her look back at him.

"It's okay Harry," she said with a smile, "I know it must be hard getting control of that wolf in you."

"Can we just... all be friends again?" Ron suddenly said, "I feel really bad about what happened between us, Mione, but I'm happy with Lavender. You seem pretty happy too."

Hermione grinned, "Oh you guys are my best friends and always will be. You know that."

Harry and Ron grinned, "I suppose we can get used to... him," Ron jerked his thumb in Draco's direction.

"Hey Malfoy. Get over here," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and was to their side in a flash.

Quite literally actually, he had moved faster then any person should be able to.

"Potter. Weasley. Hermione," he said, the last word much less cold then the other two, in fact, it was very warm.

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron chorused.

"Draco," Hermione chirped, and held out a hand to him.

He took it and a shiver went through her, since her hand was now cold, but she smiled at him anyways, and moved closer to Harry for warmth.

"There has got to be a spell to make you warmer," Hermione said, "I'll look into it."

Draco grinned, "I'll help you look. We can look into it tomorrow at the Library."

Hermione nodded, "Alright,"

"Okay okay I admit you guys are kind of cute together just stop acting like that. Bloody hell it's weird seeing you acting like that, Malfoy," Ron said.

All four ended up laughing at that.

Hermione had to admit, it was really nice having her friends back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Dorm Mates**

After their detention, Hermione waved good-bye to her friends, and headed with Draco to the dorm they would now share as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"I wonder what it looks like," Hermione mused, much warmer now that they were back indoors.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know it's probably better then the dorms we had back with our houses."

She nodded, "True. Wait... do you even know where it is?"

"I'm pretty sure... follow me," he said, walking up the staircase.

She got on just in time, as it started to move as they climbed, and they had to pause to grip on while it locked into place.

They then continued their ascent, Draco leading the way.

After what seemed like almost an hour of walking, they finally reached a large door, which had a snake and a lion engraved into it.

"Looks like this is it," he took out his key and put it into the lock, turned it, and then said, "Gumdrop."

The door opened as the password was spoken.

They both walked inside, the door shutting behind them.

The dorm was large and spacious, almost like a small apartment. It was like having a whole common room to themselves.

On top of that, it was beautifully decorated, with lavish furniture and muggle paintings. There were two bedrooms, one painted in greens and golds, the other painted in reds and silvers.

A perfect mix of their two house colors.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione exclaimed, looking around.

"I've seen better," Draco said with a light snort and she slapped his arm.

"Shush, you rich, mansion owning asshole," Hermione said.

He chuckled and grinned at her, "I can't even deny it. I'm all of those things."

She shook her head. "You aren't really an asshole anymore."

"I have my moments," he said with a shrug.

She chuckled and continued looking around, "I wonder if they brought our stuff here yet..." she murmured, and walked into the red bedroom. Sure enough all of her things were there, "Well I guess this is my room," she grinned.

He poked his head in and smiled, "Alright then, I guess I get the green room."

"Makes sense to me," she sat on the bed and looked around. They didn't have any homework, and she was a bit bored.

"Want to head down to the library?"

"Hermione it's almost 10. We can go tomorrow," Draco replied, and walked into the room, before noticing a pair of headphones and an iPod on her desk.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at them.

She glanced over and smiled softly, "Just muggle things."

"What does it do?" he asked her.

"It plays music," she said, and got off the bed.

She grabbed the iPod, unplugging the headphones. "What sort of music do you like?" she asked him.

"I don't know any muggle music..." he muttered, looking at her quizzically.

"Well, alright then," Hermione said, "Want me to play you some?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know what I would like..." Draco muttered.

"What about naming a genre? Surely you listen to music," she stated

"Of course I do! How about... some rock. Or classical."

"Those are two absolute opposites."

"I know."

She grinned at him, "Which do you prefer out of the two?"

"I prefer to listen to rock but I can play classical music. My parents forced me to take piano lessons when I was younger," he told her.

"Oh I see," Hermione said and smiled, "Let's see what I have..."

_**A/N: Doing a short time skip here. If you guys are interested I'll write a little one-shot about Draco learning about Muggle Music, with some of my favorite songs ;) I just didn't want you guys to be like 'ew I don't like this music' and be diverged away from the story just because of my choice in music. Sorry for the interruption, back to the story! ALSO! I know that they didn't have iPods in the time Harry Potter is set in, but it doesn't make a big difference if it's set in modern day, and I figured it's easier that way. Besides, you guys don't mind... right?**_ **_^^" Okay_** **_now, back to the story._**

It was nearly midnight by the time Hermione had gone through quite a few rock bands. Draco had actually seemed to enjoy most of the muggle music she showed him.

Draco smiled at her, "We should get to bed, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded and plopped down onto the bed, laying back, "Well then this is my room so..." she waved her hand in a shooing motion.

He chuckled and leaned down, "Goodnight, Hermione," he said, and then kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Hermione blushed softly and watched him go. She got up again, changed into pajamas, then under the covers of the bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Flesh**

Hermione awoke to the sound of movement outside her door. She yawned and stretched. No classes today, it was a Saturday. There was a light knock on her door, and she rubbed her face sleepily, "Come in," she murmured, yet another yawn escaping her.

Draco opened the door and stepped inside, "Ah good morning Hermione. I was hoping you'd be awake."

She blinked tiredly, before realizing who it was, and pulled the covers closer to her body, considering she was only wearing her nightgown. "Oh... um... morning." she said, surprised that he was so wide awake.

He walked over to her bed and leaned down towards her, his eyes flashing a bit, which is when she realized he was already clothed for the day, but was surprised to see him in the clothes he had on. Dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Muggle clothing.

"I only ate once yesterday. I'm starved," he murmured.

A shiver went down her spine, "Well... then... come here..." she wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet, so she simply lifted up the covers and patted the mattress.

He slid in next to her, and nuzzled lightly against her neck.

She waited for the pain of fangs breaking her skin to come but it didn't.

"Are you going to..." she stopped speaking when she heard a light growl escape him.

"Shh..." he murmured against her neck, before licking it softly.

A shiver once again went down her spine. "Why are you taking so long...?"

"I'm enjoying your skin..." he purred.

"Well that sounds... dirty."

"It was supposed to, Granger."

She turned her head to look at him, and right when she did his lips met hers in a ravenous kiss.

She unconsciously started kissing him back, her eyes clouding over with passion, his own met hers and were filled with lust.

**WARNING! LEMON COMING UP (SEXUAL SCENE) IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT PLEASE MOVE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Hermione pulled him closer encouraging him a bit. He slid his arms around her and started lifting up her nightgown, his hands sliding over her back.

She let out a soft groan, pulling back from the kiss, needing to have a breath. He looked at her with rather intense eyes, and she felt a certain shyness come over her. "I feel like your scrutinizing every little part of me..." he murmured.

"Hmm?" he sounded, blinking, the rather intense look leaving his face, "No no... just relishing in your beauty." he murmured, "This is the least clothing I've ever seen on you."

She blushed heatedly, "Draco please-" she muttered, embarrassed.

"What? You don't like me complimenting you?" he questioned.

"Aren't you still hungry-" she said trying to change the subject, but was cut of as he leaned forward and practically latched onto her neck.

"Mmhm thanks for the reminder-" he purred, and placed a kiss to her neck and then licked the area. He slowly sunk his fangs in, sucking softly, licking as he fed.

A groan escaped her as he lifted her nightgown once more and slipped his hands underneath. He started kneading at her breasts with the heels of his palms. They were covered by a sports bra, which she slept in as it was much comfort then a real bra.

"Draco..." she groaned, as he pulled his mouth away from her neck, licking off any leftover specks of blood, then swirled his tongue over his teeth and lips with a satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

He continued his soft kneading, and looked at her, "Enjoying it?" he questioned her with a purr.

She nodded, "Hardly... even noticed you feeding." she replied, but knew that her lust had gone up from it, "No pain..."

"Well that's good. I'd hate to put my princess in any pain..." he purred in reply.

"P-princess?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, you're my princess..." he replied.

"I am...?" she questioned.

He simply nodded, and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

As their tongues intermingled, dueling for dominance, she couldn't help but feel a slightly unpleasant shiver go down her spine from the salty taste on his lips. Her own blood.

She pushed him back softly, "Draco..."

He looked at her, slightly confused. His eyes were bright, burning red. It was obvious that his own lust was on high from the way he looked at her, "What's wrong, sweet princess?" he purred.

"I... I can taste my own blood when I kiss you..." she frowned, and looked away.

He put a hand under her chin and used his thumb to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry, love." he murmured, "I didn't want to scare you..."

"No... it's just... it reminds me of the fact that you aren't a normal wizard anymore." she sniffled softly.

He sighed, "Then I shall withdraw for now..." he started to move away but she caught his wrist.

"No... please... c-continue." she whimpered, a blush heating her cheeks.

He looked back at her, confusion in his still red eyes. "But I thought..."

"No. I want you to continue." she said again, her tone a bit stronger.

"As you wish, my princess." he purred, and straddled her again, his hands going to the hem of her nightgown. He seemed more eager than before.

Before he had been going at a slow pace, but now he knew she wanted this too, and therefore wasn't as hesitant.

She helped him get her nightgown off, leaving her in her simple undergarments.

He looked down at her, a smirk appearing on his face. He couldn't wait to ravage her luscious body.

He went to grab at her breasts, but she let out a 'tsk' and he paused.

"You're wearing too many clothes." she murmured, and leaned upwards, tugging at his shirt.

She pulled it up and over his head, and gasped softly. He was quite muscular. She ran a hand over his hard abdominal muscles, and sucked in a breath.

"W-Were you always this muscular...?" she asked him, surprise obvious on her face as he helped her get the shirt off completely.

He knew he could lie and say yes, that he had worked out all the time. But he didn't want to lie to her. "No. But I've been ever since I became a vampire." he explained, and leaned forward, pushing her back down into the bed, his hands moving up and down her arms.

"I... wow." she breathed, and her fingers wrapped around his belt loops, urging for him to get his pants off as well.

"You like what you see that much?" he smirked widely, and pulled his pants down, kicking them away.

They were now both in their underwear only. "I... I can't believe we're doing this." Hermione murmured, "I mean Draco we haven't been together that long."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just can't hold back any longer... I've held back long enough." he whispered, his voice rather husky with lust.

'Held back long enough' rung in Hermione's ears, and before she could question it, a gasp came from her mouth as he leaned down and licked along her collarbone.

A pleasant shiver went down her spine as he started placing kisses down from her collarbone, and into the crevices between her breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her and raised his head momentarily, his hands going to the back of her bra, "May I?" he purred.

She nodded without hesitation, her eyes wide with lust.

He smirked softly and unclasped it, slowly pulling it off of her until she was free of their confines. "You are gorgeous..." he murmured as he looked down at her half naked body, his eyes trailing from her good sized breasts to her flat stomach, and then back to her face.

Hermione blushed heatedly, slightly feeling the bulge still tucked away in his boxers hitting against her inner thigh as he pressed against her, and leaned his head down.

Apes her as he wrapped his lips around her right nipple and sucked softly, his hand coming up and covering her left breast. He rolled his thumb over that one, giving it a wonderful treatment as well.

She brought up her knee and rubbed it against his bulge, eliciting a groan from him, which caused vibrations to go through her.

He was obviously very skilled, and she couldn't help but wonder how many women he had been with. Probably a lot, considering who he was, and she couldn't help it, some jealousy flared up in her. She had only ever done this sort of thing once. With Ron. The little cheater who had taken her heart and virginity away.

But now that heart belonged to someone else, and he was currently hooking his thumbs around her panties and tugging softly.

She helped him get them off of her, and he abandoned her breasts to crawl downwards and started placing kisses along her inner thighs. Warmth pooled in her lower abdomen, watching him and licking her lips almost nervously as his lips came closer and closer to her soaking wet privates.

"D-Draco." she hissed out as he started licking at a feverish pace at her extremely sensitive cilt.

He let out a hum at hearing his name, "Say it again." he growled softly, and continued licking, before pleasuring her sensitive spot with his thumb and then stuck his tongue into her wetness, and continued with the pleasant licks.

"Draco...!" she yelped, her eyes wide as he elicited moans from her. She felt close to release already, "I... I..."

She came then, her feminine juices filling his mouth. He drew back with a smirk, putting softly, and licked at his lips. "You're just as delicious as you look." he murmured. Her fluids had given him a boost of energy, and his eyes were currently completely red, but soon returned to their natural silver color.

He had heard that some vampires could feed off the sex fluids of a man or woman just like how they would feed off blood. It was just as good for them, and an amazing alternative.

Coming out of her ecstasy high from her release, she looked at him with a smile, "That was amazing..." she murmured.

Never had she had someone do her orally. Ron hadn't done that for her. He had just stuck it in and got done with it. Had she not been a virgin at the time she probably wouldn't have even came, it wasn't all that enjoyable for her.

"Let me... take care of you?" she murmured slowly, looking at him nervously. She had never done this either, but wanted to pleasure her dragon as much as he had pleasured her.

Her dragon. What a nice nickname for him. Draco raised his eyebrow at her and tilted his head, "Are you sure you want to?" he questioned her slowly, unsure if this was really what she wanted.

She seemed nervous, and he could tell. She nodded, "Yes. I want to try."

He nodded slowly and started getting out of his boxers, his silver eyes flashing a slight red before going back to normal.

Her eyes widened once he got his boxers off as she stared at his package. "Dear lord how big are you...?" she murmured under her breath.

He didn't reply, despite the fact he had obviously heard her, and simply smirked. He had to be at least 7 or 8 inches long, and was completely erect right now.

He laid back and she stared at the rod of hard flesh before her. "Don't be scared, princess." Draco purred, and Hermione slowly, tentatively leaned forwards and licked the very tip of it, her eyes widening a bit at the flavor of his precum.

He let out a very soft groan, "You can do it princess." he urged. She gave it another lick before wrapping her lips around him and sucking softly, almost thoughtfully.

He grinned down at her, enjoying this feeling quite a bit. It had been a long, long time since he had been sucked off in such a way. Even though she most certainly wasn't professional, and definitely tentative, it still felt quite good.

"Ah yes..." he groaned lightly as she took more of him into her mouth with a bit of effort, "Good girl..." he purred, and ran his fingers through her hair.

She moaned softly, causing strange sensations to go through him. He groaned and looked down at her with a smile, "Hermione..." he said quietly.

She pulled her mouth off of him with a pop, and licked her lips. "Hmm?" she hummed. She found that that hadn't been so bad. In fact it had been enjoyable knowing she was pleasuring him.

"I want you, now." he murmured.

Hermione's eyes widened and glittered with happiness. Oh, she was definitely ready for that. He sat up and she laid back. He crawled over her and grinned down at her, before pressing a finger inside of her, curling it slightly to start widening her opening so he could actually fit himself in comfortably without it hurting her too much.

"Ah..." she puffed, "Hurry... I really want you."

He smirked at her and added another finger in, slowly scissoring her. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"I... I want you to... screw me." she murmured.

"I think there's a better word for that." he purred, amused she hadn't used the swear word.

"I..." she murmured, and licked her lips nervously, "I want you to fuck me." she said.

"Louder!" Draco commanded, his silver eyes glinting with dark lust.

"Draco please fuck me!" she shouted.

He smirked widely, and pulled his fingers out of her snatch and aligned his cock with her warm, wet opening. He pressed the tip towards her in a teasing way and ground against her.

She sucked in a breath and bit her lip, ready to become a moaning, groaning mess as he thrust into her. She let out a loud yelp and gripped the sheets, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Draco grinned at her, "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready..." she murmured, panting lightly already.

He pulled out and then thrust back in, eliciting a loud groan from her. Soon enough they fell into a rhythm, him thrusting in and out at a fast, hard pace.

By the time she had cum once more, her tongue was actually lolling out of her mouth, and her moans had turned into more of small screams of pleasure, "Ah ah ah!" she screeched.

His stamina was absolutely incredible. Of course, that had only been heightened by the fact he was pretty much an undead being. Perhaps he could go on forever, but she realized this wasn't true as he had started to pant.

"Oh god Draco...!" she shouted, "You're killing me... this... is amazing!"

He was absolutely rocking her world, and her vision was actually blurring from the intense waves of pleasure she was feeling.

"Hermione... I'm... about to..." he told her, his voice wavering slightly at the strenuous task he was currently performing.

He came with an explosive force, causing her to come for the third time today, his stickiness mixing with her juices.

A content sigh escaped her and he rolled off of her, "That was fantastic..." he sighed happily.

She nodded, too worn out to speak, and cuddled up to his side, nuzzling her face into his cool neck.

She was hot and sweaty, him cold and dry, but they mixed together quite well, and he pulled the covers up and over them both, "We both need sleep..." he murmured.

She nodded again, her eyes slipping closed as she drifted off into a wonderful, peaceful sleep, cuddled up against him.

He soon followed, his eyes shutting as well and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off as well circled around her body.

A/N: DANG that was a hot chapter! Did I do well? I usually can't write that sort of thing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had writer's block for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Outfits Are Key**

Hermione awoke approximately four hours later, it was hardly afternoon, curled up into Draco's side, and found herself to be slightly cold because of it. His body temperature was freezing, something he had not noticed from... this morning

She blushed a bit just thinking about it, but god it had been absolutely incredible. Moving her still naked body from his grasp, she went towards the private bathroom she had, and got into the shower.

Draco's silver eyes snapped open and his gaze followed her into the bathroom. Ever since he had become a vampire, he was a very light sleeper since he didn't actually need to sleep. Maybe once or twice in a month or two, but not daily.

He simply did it because it made him feel more alive despite knowing he was pretty much undead now. He frowned about that. How weird that he was pretty much a walking corpse when he never actually experienced death.

He was drawn out of his reverie when he heard the shower turn on. Perhaps he could slither in like a snake and join his lover. But, he shook his head lightly. No, he wanted her to be able to relax and enjoy her shower, so instead he walked out of the bedroom and into his own bathroom.

He turned on the shower and got in, sighing softly as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower, letting the water rain down on him.

Hermione, in turn, had taken a quick shower, still quite sleepy and stiff from the morning... activities.

Draco's heightened senses allowed him to hear the water turn off in the other bathroom, and then the light humming from the witch. She seemed to be humming a happy song of some sort, one he didn't recognize. Probably a muggle song she hadn't had him listen to.

He finished washing himself up and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white towel before wrapping it around his waist.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it into a more stylized position like it usually was so it would dry that way. He had never tried for a less stuck up look, or let his hair fall into his eyes a bit more, not even during Halloween when it would've fit his vampire attire.

But now he was a vampire and, frowning, he looked at his reflection. He was happy to see that the fact vampires didn't appear in mirrors was simply a myth.

He placed his hands on the sink and gazed into the mirror, silver eyes flickering slightly, and he slowly raised up one hand and messed with his hair, smirking lightly at a thought that crossed his mind. Both his parents would hate to see his hair in such a messy state. They would've thought it horrendous.

Then again, they would've thought it horrible that he was dating a mudblood as well, and would've been frightened to hear about the fact he was a vampire and not only that he had been sucking the same exact mudblood's blood. What a disgrace to his family he was.

'What a rebel I've become,' he mused, 'My father would be ashamed.' he smirked then, chuckling softly. No, his dear old dad had absolutely not heard anything about this. Not even a single word, and Draco was proud of himself for not even telling his parents that he was a vampire.

He was slowly but surely separating himself from their ways. Besides, they were both in Azkaban, not that he really cared anymore. They deserved to be there. Deserved to be far away from him for what they did. What they forced him to do. Perhaps he grieved slightly for his mother, who at times was in the same situation as he.

Under his father's absolute control. Draco sighed lightly, about to turn away from the mirror when something caught his eye. He gripped the sink as he leaned in and looked a bit closer at himself. Dark circles were slowly appearing around his eyes, looking almost eyeliner like but darker underneath, more like eyeshadow despite not being on his upper lid, and instead on the lower one, around the bone underneath his eye.

His licked his lips in a bit of worry and raised his hand, trying to wipe away the darkness but to no avail. 'Could this be because I'm embracing my more vampiric side?' he thought to himself, tilting his head lightly.

By embracing his own undeath, his appearance seemed to slowly start to match, despite the fact his eyes glowed unnaturally rather then were completely dull like a dead man's.

He sighed lightly, and ran a hand through his messy hair which was now drying at a steady pace, and shook his head roughly, causing it to only be even messier, and now it hung in his eyes a bit, dripping water onto his face.

Until he got confirmation from Hermione, the darkness around his eyes could've only been an illusion. A figment of his own imagination.

He tightened the towel around his waist and stepped out, going into his private quarters and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser and threw it open, his eyes swept across the clothing he owned, and his hand came up to grab something before he pondered it and retracted his hand.

He was distracted when he heard a knock on his door, "Hmm?" he sounded.

"Can I come in, Draco?" Hermione's voice replied.

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Of course you can, I was just about to get dressed so if you'd prefer to wait that is fine as well."

She seemed to hesitate before speaking up again, "Are you... decent...?"

Draco chuckled loudly, "Come on Hermione, we just shagged are you really worried about me being decent?"

He could practically hear the blush in her tone as she spoke again, "Well I know but I just... want to give you some privacy..." her voice trailed off a bit.

Just to make her happy he pulled on a pair of gray boxers and dropped the towel, "Yes, now I'm decent." he told her, and opened the door.

She had been about to push open the door, and they were therefore very close to each other. She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, and she took a step back, her eyes wandering up to his face. She was already completely clothed, in a light gray v-neck knitted sweater, jeans, and gray boots. It was obvious she was prepared for the slightly chilly weather. The binding necklace hung around her neck in full view.

She spoke before she thought about what she was saying, something that didn't happen often for the genius girl.

"You look really hot." she blurted, a blush rushing to her face as she did, "I like your hair like that... and I don't know what you did with your eyes but..."

He smirked widely, deciding he wouldn't worry about the darkness around his eyes right now, since she liked it, and was happy she liked his messy, still slightly wet hair.

"Thank you Granger." he stated, and chuckled lightly, before stepping backwards so he was no longer blocking the entryway and walked back over to the dresser.

She entered his room a bit tentatively, still a bit embarrassed.

Draco glanced at her momentarily before waving her over to his side. She walked over a bit confused and looked into his dresser. "Help me choose something to wear." he told her.

She looked at him, "Uh, alright..." she murmured and looked back at the dresser, before pushing things around a bit, getting a better look at some of the shirts and things, "There's a lot of clothes here..." she said.

"Well of course there are." he said with a chuckle, and she pulled out a pair of black jeans and handed them to him.

"These." she told him, and he backed up slightly to pull them on.

He put his hands on his hips once the jeans were on and watched her curiously.

She seemed to be thinking hard, looking through the shirts. She was surprised at how muggle most of his clothing was. When her hand landed against a leather jacket though, she knew she had to seem him wear it, and with her mouth almost watering, metaphorically speaking of course, she took it off the hanger along with a dark forest green shirt and turned towards him with the two.

She hadn't noticed till now but their was a silver dragon on the green shirt, and, surprisingly, on the back of the jacket. It was like they were meant to go together.

He smirked and took the shirt and pulled it over his head, then took the jacket and tossed it on as well. "You can pick out some shoes too." he winked at her.

She slowly turned her head back to the dresser and look at the ground where various pairs of shoes laid. "Um it's a bit chilly today, even inside so if we want to go anywhere I mean..." she picked up a pair of black boots that appeared they would come up to his shins.

They had various silver buckles, mostly for decorative purposes only. She handed them to him along with a pair of socks and smiled softly.

He sat on the bed and put on the socks and then the boots, "Well look at that. You just dressed me up like a doll." he purred.

She laughed lightly at his analogy, and glanced away a bit, "So, do you want to go to the library today?" she asked him, "I still want to find a spell that will make you a bit warmer so I don't freeze every time I cuddle up to you."

He grinned, "Sure, we can do that."

Hermione looked back at him and her eyes widened slightly. Oh she had just succeeded in making him even better looking then before, and that was saying something. That outfit was drool worthy. He looked like a muggle rockstar, especially with his hair messy like that, and the darkness around his eyes...

"You're staring." he chuckled.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced away, "Sorry." she murmured.

"It's fine." he replied, "You did dress me quite well."

He reached out his hand and she took it, a smile crossing her face as they walked out of his room together and out into their own little common room, then headed towards the library, hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Library**

Draco's head jerked to the side as he heard various people talking all around them as they entered the library. Despite their quiet tones, he could hear them all so... so well. Saturday was a good day to come study or do homework in the library, so it was more busy then usual. He licked his lips and glanced at Hermione, who still was holding his hand as she dragged him towards the Restricted Section.

"Why are we heading back there...?" he questioned, and then Hermione looked at him, an almost smug look on her face, "Well, I doubt the spell we're looking for will be anywhere out here, and besides, I have a pass." she held up a black card with the Hogwarts crest on it.

Before they could reach their destination though, they were stopped by none other then Pansy Parkinson, who was looking at their intertwined hands with disdain. She then looked Draco up and down, seeming surprised by his current appearance but said nothing about it.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked slowly, his tone a bit sharp.

Pansy glared lightly, "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Restricted Section." Hermione chimed in, sounding as nonchalant as a person could possibly sound.

Pansy scrunched up her nose, "What are you going to do? Snog?" Pansy snorted loudly.

"We're going to be doing some research actually." Hermione replied hotly.

"Oh, really? As if I believe you." Pansy snarled.

"Pansy move along before I do something I regret." Draco stated, his silver eyes narrowing into slits.

"You wouldn't touch me, Draco." Pansy replied, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her pug-like face scrunching up even more.

Hermione placed a hand on Draco's arm to hold him back. His eyes flickered from silver to red and he looked fierce, frightening to a point really, with the darkness around his eyes.

"What's going on over here?" a voice questioned.

Hermione and Draco turned their heads to see Madam Pince standing with her hands on her hips, staring at them.

Draco's red eyes went back to silver, and he glanced towards Pansy before looking back at the librarian. "Pansy is simply in our way, madam, and she won't move."

Madam Pince narrowed her eyes slightly, "There's other ways around." she said.

"Yes but she also seems to be wanting to threaten us." Hermione said.

Pansy glared, and not caring if she got in trouble, shrieked, "He's supposed to be with me not you!"

"Actually no, I was promised to Astoria Greengrass by my parents, but we broke off our 'engagement' a few months before the Second Wizarding War." Draco announced looking at Pansy in a scrutinizing way, "So if anyone should be with me other then Hermione it should be her."

Hermione looked at him. "You didn't tell me you were engaged! At any point in time!" she gasped.

"I'm not anymore don't worry, love." he ran a soothing hand through her hair.

Before Pansy could yell again, Madam Pince spoke up, "Ms Parkinson, please stop annoying Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy. You should treat them with more respect, as they are the Head Girl and Boy."

Pansy looked infuriated but groaned and stomped away.

Hermione sent Madam Pince a smile, "Thank you Madam Pince! Oh, and..." she held up her card, "May we go into the Restricted Section?"

"Not a problem," Madam Pince waved her hand, "And of course you may enter! You're the Head Girl and Boy." she seemed to be acting nicer than usual. Odd.

Draco sent her an almost wary look before entering the Restricted Section behind Hermione.

"She was acting strange," he whispered when they were out of range.

Hermione nodded slightly, "Perhaps the war made her a better person. Like it did you." he poked his side and chuckled.

He snorted, lightly, and sighed. Restricted Section here they come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: The Restricted Section**

"No." Draco hissed as Hermione pulled out yet another book and showed it to him.

She frowned and put it back, before turning towards him with her hands on her hips. "Well it has to be somewhere." she said in a slightly heated tone.

"Yes it does." he replied, just as hotly.

"How the hell could you have lost the book?" she growled, sounding irritated. "I was just handing it to you so you could look at the spell I found."

"It quite literally disappeared from my grasp." he frowned, "right when I touched it."

"You could be helping me look." she said, "That book probably had the best clue to what spell to use!"

"I would help you look if I wasn't nervous about making another book disappear."

"I'm touching them just fine." she retorted.

"But you're also still a full witch I'm-"

"A vampire I know. That shouldn't change whether you can touch a book or not!"

"Maybe it does! This is the restricted section all of the books may have wards against dark magic." Draco replied.

"Dark magic? You a-"

He cut her off, "Hermione I'm the walking incarnation of dark magic. I used to be a Death Eater in case you've forgotten! Not only that, I'm now a vampire which is a creature of darkness, and was probably turned into one with dark magic, because I sure as hell wasn't bitten! Do not tell me that I'm a good person, I see that expression on your face. That fact doesn't change that I'm a dark being, and I wasn't always a good person... you know that first hand."

Hermione sighed loudly and continued her search for the book, deciding not to respond to what he had just said, because it was absolutely true.

Draco fiddled with a piece of paper and a pencil he found, and started making little, stupid doodles out of boredom.

Hermione glanced down at him, seeing as she had just got up onto a chair to look at the books that were higher up, and tilted his head. "What are you drawing?"

Draco stopped and looked up, almost immediately crumbling up the paper. "Nothing." he looked away, licking his lips nervously.

He had been drawing a cute little picture of the two of them together. Stick figures (despite the fact he could actually draw. One of the many artistic things forced upon him by his parents) but them together nonetheless.

Hermione shook her head lightly and went back to looking, "Aha!" she grabbed the book down and got down from the chair carefully. She flipped through the book and found the spell she was looking for. "Draco I found it! Can I try it?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Of course you can." he told her with a soft grin.

She took out her wand and pointed it at him, then cast the spell as listed. He seemed practically unaffected, but she smiled. "Let's see if it worked..." she put the book down and put the wand away, then touched his arm.

A grin spread over her face and she pulled him into a hug. "It worked!" she exclaimed, "You're nice and warm and definitely cuddle worthy now." she turned herself around so her back was pressed into his chest and she sat down on his lap.

He let out a joyful laugh and grinned at her. His arms soon wrapped around her and he kissed the side of her forehead with his now warm lips. "I'm glad. It was much easier than expected. Is there anything else you want to look for while we're in here?"

Hermione seemed to ponder it momentarily, happy to just stay here cuddled up in his arms, but shook her head, "No, unless you want to look for a spell that can turn everyone back to normal..." she frowned then, "I'm sure the others aren't as happy as we are..."

"Mm... I'm sure they're not." Draco agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Warmth and Anger

When she had cast the spell it had felt like a rush. Warmth had flooded over him and he felt... different. Alive once more. It was a wonderful feeling. It was like sunlight on his skin and happiness had burst from him when he realized it had worked.

But now that warmth was gone. Sure, his skin was warm like an actual human being, but there was no other feelings of normality. Things that, while alive he took for granted. Like blood rushing through the veins and the beating of ones heart. Those were human things... things he felt himself longing for ever so often.

Even though he was comfortably sitting in the chair, Hermione sitting on his lap and cuddled up to him, he still couldn't help but think. "Hermione." he whispered against her ear.

"Yes?" Hermione asked raising her head off his chest and looked at his face.

"If... I hadn't ended up like... this." he paused and swiped his tongue over his teeth, indicating his fangs, "Do you think we'd still... be together?"

Hermione frowned a bit. What sort of question was that? How was she supposed to know whether or not they would've still ended up together? The logical side of her said probably not. Helping him had caused them to bond.

But, her heart was telling her yes. Of course they would've. Love always found a way to get past anything and it was one of the strongest feelings in the world.

The longer she took to reply the more his lips turned downwards, pulling into an ugly frown.

Hermione was logically minded though she couldn't simply give him an answer. She had to think on it so her answer would be more sincere.

"Should've known..." Draco sighed loudly, and leaned back against the chair, his arms unravelling from around her waist and going behind her to cross over his chest.

"Wait I'm sorry..." Hermione started, "I'm just... thinking."

Draco's eye twitched, "Why can't you just give me an answer? If it was going to be no tell me the truth."

"I can't just say yes or no to something like this! This is talking about changing timelines and-"

He cut her off, "It's really not. It's simply if you think we would be together if I wasn't a vampire. If you love me then yes would be your answer!" his voice had become raised and if she hadn't been sitting on his lap still he probably would've started to storm off.

"Draco it's not that it's just..."

"Was I not good enough for you, Granger?" he hissed.

"No Draco you-"

"Granger get off me." he grumbled.

"Let me talk!" she shouted and, still on his lap turned herself completely so she was practically straddling him.

He shut up but his eyes were still narrowed as he looked up at her.

"Let me explain why it's taking me so long to reply okay?" her voice was calm.

His grit his teeth but nodded.

"I'm a logical thinker and when it comes to things like this it takes me a long time to think of all the possibilities of how things could've actually gone. There is no definitive answer because in some of the instances I come up with yes, we would be together still. In others? No. We wouldn't. You were an asshole for the longest time." she watched him grimace when she said that, "I mean why would I want to be with an arrogant ass?" she questioned, and then leaned down towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But you've definitely changed, and going by what my heart says though, yes Draco. We would be together and I love you." she murmured and then kissed him softly.

She felt his frown become a smile as her lips touched his and he kissed her back gently. He pulled back, and ran a hand through her hair, "I love you too." he proclaimed.


End file.
